DARKNESS IMMORTAL
by Fujoshiexost couple
Summary: PROLOG ON CHAPTER ONE! JUNHUI&MINGHAO! JUNHAO! SEVENTEEN!
1. PROLOGUE

Darkness Immortal

.

.

.

.

" _Haoie~ bersiaplah, sayang! Kita diundang keluarga Moon untuk makan malam bersama!"_

 **Berawal dari undangan tidak terduga**

.

.

" _Paman Moon~ Hao ingin berkeliling, bolehkah?"_

 **Dilanda rasa penasaran begitu besar**

.

.

 _CKLEK!_

" _Uh? Ternyata ini ruang tidur!"_

 **Memasuki kamar tidur bernuansa eropa**

.

.

" _Omo! Ini lukisan anak paman Moon! Tampan sekali, bagaimana aslinya ya?"_

 **Dilanjutkan dengan rasa kagum**

.

.

" _Sedang apa kau di sini?"_

 **Dikejutkan dengan keberadaan orang lain**

.

.

" _Astaga, dia tampan sekali…"_

 **Dan diakhiri dengan perasaan berdebar yang memang seharusnya ada**

.

.

" _Why I got you on my mind?"_

 _._

 _._

" _You must be my wife, Xu Minghao."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

p.s : Anyeong! Mianhae fufu malah berencana membuat fanfict baru! Sungguh otak fufu sedang buntu untuk melanjutkan fanfiction **MY LOVELY VAMPIRE** dan **YOU'RE MINE**. Bila ada yang berkenan, mohon berikan saran lanjutan cerita^^ lewat ripiuw boleh ataupun lewat PM sangat boleh^^. Jeball, fufu butuh inspirasi, minggu depan sudah Try Out kedua jadi mungkin fufu akan mulai mengetik lanjutan cerita setelah Try Out. Untuk **DARKNESS IMMORTAL** , fufu hanya menghitung jumlah pembacanya saja.. bila yang membaca lebih dari 15, fufu akan segera mengetik lanjutan ceritanya sesudah apdet salah satu dari dua cerita diatas. Tapi bila kalian bisa ripiuw kenapa tidak?^^

GOMAWO


	2. Chapter 1

Darkness Immortal

.

.

.

.

KRING!

.

KRING!

.

KRING!

.

Jam weker berbunyi nyaring, menandakan para manusia harus memulai kegiatan mereka. Terlihat seorang namja berambut bak macaroni terusik dengan rusuhnya jam weker itu. Dengan sangat terpaksa, si macaroni bangun dan mematikan alarm jam wekernya.

.

"Hoaamm… selamat pagi weekend~" ucap si macaroni a.k.a Xu Minghao.

.

Minghao pun memulai aktivitasnya. Mandi, Berpakaian, Berkaca, Memuji dirinya, lalu mulai menuruni tangga untuk memulai sarapannya.

.

"Pagi, mama~" sapa Minghao dengan nada imut.

"Pagi juga sayang~" balas ibu Minghao sambil mengecup pipi gembul nan menggemaskan miliknya.

"Mama, Papa dimana?" tanya Minghao sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi goring kimchi.

"Papa mu sedang membantu tetangga sebelah,Sayang" jawab ibu Minghao.

"Tetangga? Keluarga Huang maksud, Mama?" tanya Minghao lagi.

"Anii, bukan keluarga Huang. Kita mendapatkan tetangga baru sayang~ Keluarga Moon." Jawab ibu Minghao dengan sabar.

"Moon? Bulan?" tanya Minghao dengan nada polos.

"Bukan gitu juga, Haoie~! Sudahlah, selesaikan sarapanmu lalu bantu Papa ya sayang. Mama mau pergi ke pasar dulu." Setelah itu ibu Minghao pergi meninggalkan Minghao sendirian.

.

.

.

Minghao berjalan keluar rumah dan menuju tetangga 'bulan'nya. Setelah sampai. Minghao melihat Ayahnya sedang bercengkrama dengan kepala keluarga Moon. Dan tampaknya itu asik sekali,

"Papaa~" panggil Minghao dengan nada manja yang biasa digunakannya. Seketika, Ayah Minghao dan kepala keluarga Moon menoleh.

"Oh! Haoie~! Kemarilah sayang! Kenalkan, ini tetangga baru kita! Paman Moon!" ucap Ayah Minghao.

"Anyeong, Paman Moon~! Xu Minghao imnida~!" ucap Minghao, memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aigoo, dia sangat menggemaskan! Coba saja anakku seperti dia kkk~" ucap Paman Moon.

"Hahaha! Kau bisa saja!" balas Ayah Minghao.

"Paman.." panggil Minghao.

"Nee?" jawab Paman Moon.

"Apakah Paman berasal dari bulan?" tanya Minghao polos.

"Mwo? Hahaha! Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu hmm?" tanya Paman Moon.

"Itu semua karena nama Paman! Moon itukan artinya Bulan~" jawab Minghao.

"Hahahaha! Tidak semua 'Moon' artinya bulan, Minghao~" ucap Paman Moon gemas.

"Mian, Paman!" sahut Minghao sambil nyengir kuda.

.

.

.

 **Malamnya**

"Haoie~ bersiaplah, sayang! Kita diundang keluarga Moon untuk makan malam bersama!" ucap ibu Minghao dari luar kamar.

"Nee, Mama!" sahut Minghao. Iapun mulai berbenah, setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya Minghao memutuskan untuk mencatok rambut macaroninya (jangan heran dia punya catokan, gue aja heran-3-), memakai anting berwarna hitam, memakaikan eyeliner tipis, dan memakai lipbalm pink alami. Lalu untuk pakaian, Minghao memakai kemeja abu-abu berlengan panjang, lalu dilapisi dengan sweater berwarna dark maroon mengingat cuaca sangat dingin dan memakai celana jeans berwarna hitam yang pas dengan kaki jenjangnya.

.

.TAP!

.

TAP!

.

TAP!

.

.

Minghao mulai menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dirumahnyaa.

"mama~ Hao sudah siap!" ucap Minghao sambil menghampiri mama-papanya yang sedang bermesraan.

"Oh? Yasudah, ayo kita berangkat!" ucap Mama Minghao sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang Papa.

.

.

.

.

.

MOON'S FAMILY HOUSE

TING NONG!

.

TING NONG!

.

CKLEK!

.

.

.

"Anyeong haseyoo~!" salam keluarga Xu sopan.

"Nado anyeong! Wah, kalian sudah datang! Mari masuk!" ucap seorang wanita cantik, nampaknya ia istri Paman Moon.

"Ah ne!" merekapun masuk.

.

.

.

DINING ROOM!

"Yifan-ah! Dimana anakmu?" tanya Papa Minghao (ceritanya KrisTao itu tuan rumah).

"Entahlah, Mark! Mungkin dia sedang sibuk menandatangani berkas." Jawab Yifan (MarkBam ortunya Minghao).

"Ck! Kau ini! Kasihan anakmu!-_-" balas Mark

"Biar kebiasaan, Mark!-_-" sahut Yifan

.

.

Heran mereka langsung akrab? Orang sama-sama CEO, apasih yang engga?

.

.

Minghao merasa bosan, Sang Papa asik berdiskusi tentang bisnis sedangkan Sang Mama asik bergossip ria. Ia bagaikan butiran debu tidak dianggap sekarang. Karena muak tidak dianggap, Minghaopun angkat suara,

"Paman Moon~ Hao ingin berkeliling, bolehkah?" tanya Minghao. Sontak semuanya menoleh.

"Tentu saja boleh, sayang~! Chaa~ berkelilinglah sesukamu, jangan sampai tersesat ya!" ucap Yifan sambil tersenyum tipis.

Setelah itu, Minghaopun pergi berkeliling meninggalkan dua pasang (?) orang tua yang kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

MINGHAO POV!

Huah! Akhirnya bebas! Mama dan Papa jahat sekali, kacangin HaoT.T! Lihat saja! Hao akan ngambek nanti!

.

.

Sudah 20 menit aku berkeliling, rumah Paman Moon luas sekali! Aku bahkan bisa menemukan bodyguard di setiap sudutnya! Disini terdapat taman yang luas, cocok untuk piknik kecil-kecilan. Lalu, ada kolam renang lengkap dengan Bar kecil, dan sebagainya. Pokoknya luas banget!

.

Hingga akhirnya, langkah kakiku terhenti.. terhenti di depan sebuah pintu megah berwarna emas dengan ukiran rumit di setiap sisi pintu. Karena penasaran, akupun membuka pintu mewah tersebut dan masuk ke dalam sebuah…

.

CKLEK!

.

"Uh? Ternyata ini ruang tidur?" ucapku kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Kamar ini sangat mewah dan luas!

Akupun mulai berkeliling kamar itu dan terhenti ketika melihat sebuah lukisan..

.

.

.

MINGHAO POV END!

"Omo! Ini lukisan anak Paman Moon! Tampan sekali, bagaimana aslinya ya?" tanya Minghao penasaran.

.

.

.

.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" sebuah suara baritone mengagetkan Minghao.

"Siapa?" tanya Minghao lalu berbalik menatap pemuda tersebut.

"Astaga, dia tampan sekali!" ucap Minghao reflek dan membuat pemilik suara baritone itu menyeringai tampan.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu manis~ dan seharusnya aku yang bertanya kau siapa, sayang~" ucap si pemuda dengan nada menggoda, seketika wajah Minghao memerah malu.

"Xu Mi-minghao, imnida." Ucap Minhao terbata-bata.

"Minghao? Nama yang manis untuk orang manis sepertimu, sayang~"

Pemuda dengan setelan Jas Resmi itupun mulai berjalan mendekati Minghao, sedangkan Minghao terus berjalan mundur hingga…

.

.

.

.

.

"A-ah!"

.

Hingga ia tersandung dan malah jatuh di atas kasur dan parahnya lagi, ditindih oleh si pemuda tampan.

.

.

.

DEG!

.

DEG!

.

DEG!

.

.

Jantung Minghaoo berdebar kencang, rona merah menjalari pipi tembamnya saat si pemuda tampan itu mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Saking dekatnya, Minghao bahkan bisa melihat warna iris mata pemuda itu, Emas keperakan.. itulah warnanya.

"Moon Junhwi.. That's my name, sweety~ ah kau Chinese kan? Junhui.. itu nama china ku."

Lalu meraup bibir cherry milik Minghao dengan dalam dan panas. Pada saat itu juga, dunia Minghao yang normal menjadi terbalik 180 derajat.

.

.

.

-PAGINYA!-

Terlihat seorang namja imut tengah tertidur pulas, pulas sekali hingga tidak menyadari seorang namja tampan tengah menatapinya..

"Eummh…" lenguh si namja manis sambil mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi memeluk si pemuda tampan bagaikan guling empuk yang biasanya dipeluk saat tidur.

"Ngh?" lenguhnya lagi. Merasa bingung dengan sesuatu yang dipeluknya sehingga membuat dia terpaksa membuka mata.

.

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

3 detik

.

4 detik

.

5 detik

.

"WAHHH!" teriak si namja manis a.k.a Minghao.

"K-kau.. mengapa disini?" tanya Minghao kepada si pemuda tampan.

"Ini kamarku, sugar~ dan namaku bukan 'Kau' tapi Jun" ucap Jun.

"A-apa? Sugar? Namaku Minghao, Jun!" balas Minghao dengan muka memerah. Lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya, Jun benar.. ini bukan kamar Minghao.. melainkan kamarnya.

"Panggil aku gege, baby!" titah Jun sambil menyeringai tampan.

"Shirreo! Kenapa Hao harus memanggil kau dengan sebutan gege?" bantah Minghao yang tanpa sadar menggunakan Aegyo.

"Karena aku lebih tua darimu, sayang~" balas Jun sambil menghimpit Minghao. Kini mata mereka bertemu pandang. Emas keperakan bertemu dengan Dark Choco.

"A-apa maumu…" tanya Minghao pelan.

"Mauku?"

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin memakanmu~"

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian nista (menurut Minghao) itu, Minghao tidak berani keluar rumah lagi. Keluar pun seperlunya, seperti pergi ke sekolah, Les, dan berbelanja bulanan (itupun harus dipaksa Bambam dulu).

"Haoie~ tolong bantu Mama berbelanja bulanan! Mama akan menghadiri arisan sekarang!" sahut Bambam dari bawah.

"Issh! Kenapa tidak Mama saja?" sahut Minghao sambil menuruni tangga.

"Tidak bisa sayang~ Mama harus menghadiri arisan sekarang." Jelas Bambam.

"Tapi Mama…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian sayang~! Berbelanja atau mama tidak akan membelikan boneka beruang raksasa keluaran Paris terbaru?" ancam Bambam yang sepertinya berhsil membuat Minghao merenung.

"Ugh! Baiklah! Hao akan pergi berbelanja! Tapi Mama harus janji akan membelikan boneka beruang itu nee~" ucap Minghao sambil melakukan Aegyo.

"Aigoo, iya sayang~" ucap Bambam sambil mengecup pipi Minghao dengan gemas.

Setelah itu, Bambampun pergi bersamaan dengan perginya Minghao ke supermarket dekat rumah.

.

.

.

-SEPULANG DARI SUPERMARKET-

"Aigoo, kenapa cuaca semendung ini? Ah! Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang!" ucap Minghao kepada dirinya sendiri. Karena takut kehujanan, Minghao melalui gang kecil yang jarang dilaluinya. Gang itu beratap, jadi Minghao pikir ia tidak akan kehujanan. (Aigoo, polosnyaa-_-)

.

Baru setengah perjalanan, Minghao dihadang oleh tiga pria berbadan besar..

"Hey! Lihatlah! Dia manis sekali!" ucap salah satu dari pria berbadan besar bermuka cabul tersebut.

"Ah! Kau benar! Dia terlalu manis untuk ukuran namja, kkk~" sahut salah satu dari mereka yang bertato.

"Hey, manis! Kemarilah jangan takut!" ucap pria berbadan besar yang tindikan.

"A-Ani! Ke-kenapa aku harus me-mengikuti permintaanmu?" tanya Minghao bergetar. Takut? Tentu saja!

"Tentu saja, harus!" ucap si tindikan yang berusaha meraih tangan Minghao.

"Shi-shirreo!" ucap Minghao sambil menepis tangan si tindikan.

"Aih! Kau terlalu lama! Langsung serang saja!" sahut si muka cabul.

"Benar juga!" balas si tindikan.

' _Lari Minghao! Lari!'_ batin Minghao sambil mundur selangkah demi selangkah lalu lari.

.

TEP!

.

"Kau tidak bisa lari sayang~" ucap si tato lalu menghimpit Minghao ke tembok. Dikerubungi tepatnya.

.

KREK!

Robeklah hoodie kuning milik Minghao. Ia sudah mencoba melawan, akan tetapi kedua tangannya ditahan oleh salah satu dari pria berbadan besar tersebut. Bibirnyapun dilakban agar tidak berisik.

"Hmmph! Hmmph!" sahut Minghao percuma.

"Wah! Lihatlah! Lehernya begitu jenjang dan mulus, kkk~" ucap si tato sambil menjilati leher Minghao.

"Hmmph!" Minghao bersuara lagi sambil mencoba memberontak.

.

KREK!

Robek sudah pertahanan terakhir Minghao, Kaos oblongnya dirobek sehingga menampakkan perut rata dan nipple berwarna pink miliknya.

"Hey! Nipple itu berwarna pink! Hahahaha!" tawa si tindik bergema

.

Kini keadaan Minghao sangat mengenaskan, baju tak layak pakai, mata sembab penuh air mata, leher yang sudah penuh dengan kissmark, dan bibir dibekap menggunakan lakban. Tiga pria cabul tersebut sedang menatap nipple Minghao lapar.

Salah satu dari mereka akan memajukan wajahnya, tidak sabar ingin mencicipi nipple suci milik Minghao.

Wajahnya terus maju, semakin dan semakin dekat…

.

BUGH!

.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat, kini tiga pemuda cabul tersebut terkapar tak berdaya… dengan mata yang memburam karena penuh dengan airmata, Minghao mendongakkan kepalanya.. melihat siapa yang menolongnya

.

' _Jun gege..'_ batin Minghao. Minghao terus menatap Jun hingga pandangan merea bertemu, Minghao merasa ada yang berbeda… iris mata Jun… kini berwarna _Merah_..

Saat itu juga pandangan Minghao menggelap.

.

.

.

TBC!

Oh nonono~ Fufu tidak menepati janji, nee~ maafkan ya! Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Fufu belum mendapatkan imajinasi yang pas untuk melanjutkan dua Fanfict keramat yang terpajang di Story fufu! Mianhae nee~ jangan kecewa! Fufu janji akan mengupdate salah satu dari dua cerita keramat itu dua minggu lagi! Jika fufu tidak mennepati janji fufu ini maka, fufu tidak akan bertemu dengan idol fufu! Pegang janji fufu ne!

Btw, gimana nih chapter pertamanya? Kependekan ya? Iya maaf.. imajinasi fufu end nya disini sih! Fufu nunggu review kalian loh ya! Awas aja engga review! Btw yang ingin berteman dengan fufu lewat sosmed, bisa lihat profile fufu ya!

REVIEW JUSEYO~


	3. Chapter 2

Darkness Immortal

.

.

.

.

' _Jun gege..' batin Minghao. Minghao terus menatap Jun hingga pandangan merea bertemu, Minghao merasa ada yang berbeda… iris mata Jun… kini berwarna Merah.._

 _Saat itu juga pandangan Minghao menggelap._

.

.

.

"KYAAA!"

.

BRAK!

.

"Sugar! Apa yang terjadi, hm?" Akibat teriakan kencang milik Minghao, Jun dengan barbar membuka pintu kamarnya kasar.

"Hiks! Ugh! Hiks!" Minghao tidak menjawab sama sekali, malah asik menangis.

"Sugar~ ada apa, hm?" Kini Jun tepat berada di sebelah, Minghao. Minghao yang menyadari Jun berada di dekatnya segera menjauh.

"Ja-jangan…" Bisik Minghao.

"Hei! Ada apa sebenarnya?" Jun dengan entengnya memegang lengan Minghao, menahan supaya Minghao tidak bergeser menjauh. Membuat Minghao tersentak kaget.

"Aaaa! Jangan menyentuhku! Hiks! Jangan! Menjauh dariku! Hiks.." Jerit Minghao. Nampaknya Ia trauma akan kejadian yang menimpanya.

.

GREP!

.

"Tenanglah, Sayang. Semua baik-baik saja! Ini aku, Jun Gege mu." Bisik Jun sambil menahan Minghao yang berontak dalam pelukannya.

"G-gege…" Lirih Minghao dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

"Iya, Sayang. Ini Gege, tenanglah." Balas Jun, kini ia sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Minghao.

"Gege.. Hiks! Jun Gege.." Lirih Minghao lagi.

"Ssst! Gege disini, sayang~ berhenti menangis, nee?" Rayu Jun, sedikit mempan untuk Minghao.

"Gege…" Panggil Minghao yang nampaknya masih betah berada di dalam pelukan Jun.

"Apa, Sayang?" Tanya Jun lembut.

"Aku kotor, Ge… Hiks! Aku kotor! Jangan menyentuhku!" Kini isakan mulai keluar dari bibir mungil Minghao.

"Aniya! Kamu tidak kotor sama sekali, Sugar!" Bantah Jun.

"Gege bo-hmph!"

.

BRAK!

.

"O-oh.. maafkan Umma! Lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian!" Tau apa yang terjadi? Tao dengan seenak jidatnya mendobrak pintu kamar milik Jun. Mengganggu Jun yang baru 5 detik mengecup bibir Minghao.

.

"Gege.. Hao malu.." Bisik Minghao. Kini ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher milik Jun. Manis sekali!

"Menggemaskan sekali sih!" Keluh Jun sambil menggigit dan meniup daun telinga Minghao. Membuatnya memerah.

"Uggh~"

.

.

.

CKLEK!

.

Kini Minghao keluar dari kamar Jun dengan pakaian seadanya. Lalu pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

"Hao-ie?" Panggil seseorang dari arah ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur.

"N-ne?" Jawab Minghao kaget. Hampir saja gelas yang dipegangnya jatuh!

"Astaga! Sayang! Kenapa pakaianmu seperti itu? Ah! Pasti Jun yang memakaikannya! Ck! Dasar Jun mesum!" Bacot Ibu Jun, Tao.

"Ung?" Dengan polosnya Minghao menatap pakaian yang dikenakannya. Ibu Jun benar, pakaiannya sangat aneh untuk ukuran dirinya. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan lancangnya Jun hanya memakaikan Minghao kemeja putih tipis yang tentu saja kebesaran hingga menutupi sanggup boxer pendek Minghao. Seketika wajah Minghao memerah.

"Aih! Manisnya~ Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Hao-ie?" Goda Tao sambil terkikik manis.

"A-ani.." Bantah Minghao dengan suara kecilnya.

"Benarkah? Apa kalian melakukan sesuatu tadi?" Goda Tao lagi.

"A-aku.."

.

"Umma, berhenti menggoda Minghao sugar!" Sahut Jun sambil menuruni tangga.

"Ayolah! Dia sangat imut saat digoda! Benar-benar manis!" Pekik Tao kegirangan.

"Umma.." Jun sambil memandang Tao tajam.

"Issh! Dasar overprotective!" Rajuk Tao, pergi meninggalkan JunHao berdua di dapur.

"Nah, Sugar! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hm? Bukankah Gege menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat sementara Gege pergi meninggalkanmu ke ruang kerja?" Tanya Jun. Terlihat sekali bila Jun tidak suka dibantah.

"G-gege.. aku hanya haus.." Jawab Minghao tanpa sadar menggunakan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Arraseo. Tapi lain kali, kau bisa mengambil minuman di kulkas mini milik Gege, Sayang." Ujar Jun sambil mengelus kepala Minghao lembut.

"Mianhae…" Lirih Minghao imut. Membuat Jun tersenyum lembut.

"Oiya, pukul 10.00 nanti Gege akan mengantarmu pulang. Sekarang baru pukul 08.00, sarapanlah dulu lalu mandi, oke?" Pinta Jun.

"N-ne.." Setelah itu, Minghaopun sarapan dan mandi sesuai dengan perintah Jun.

.

.

"Gege~!" Panggil Minghao riang. Sepertinya mandi membuat Minghao yang ceria kembali.

"Nee, Sugar?" Balas Jun dari ruang tamu.

"Ayo, antar Hao pulang!" Ujar Minghao sambil menghampiri Jun di ruang tamu.

.

DEG!

.

BLUSH!

.

"GEGE!" Pekik Minghao nyaring disaat ia sampai di ruang tamu.

"Aigoo~ ada apa, eoh? Kenapa berteriak?" Balas Jun agak panik.

"I-itu…" Lirih Minghao.

"Itu apa, Sugar?" Tanya Jun gemas.

"I-itu~!" Kini Minghao menunjuk ke arah sesuatu yang membuatnya memekik dan blushing. Dengan sigap Jun melihat ke arah dirinya dan menyadari bahwa dirinya Topless.

"Oh.. Gege paham sekarang. Kenapa menutup matamu, hm?" Goda Jun.

"Pa-pakai bajumu, Ge!" Sahut Minghao malu. Masih dengan menutup matanya.

"Kenapa, hm? Ini kan rumah Gege! Jadi, Gege bebas dong mau memakai baju atau tidak!" Goda Jun lagi.

"Lagipula, mengapa kau malu, Sugar? Kita berjenis kelamin sama!" Lanjut Jun. Kini berada di depan Minghao.

.

BLUSH!

.

"Gege~ Jangan menggodaku~!" Rengek Minghao.

"Arraseo. Nah, sekarang buka matamu karena Gege sudah memakai pakaian." Ujar Jun sambil menjauhkan telapak tangan Minghao dari wajah imutnya.

"Buka matamu, Babe. Gege tidak berbohong." Ujar Jun lagi. Perlahan-lahan Minghao membuka matanya dan menatap mata Jun.

.

CUP!

.

"Ayo pergi, Sugar!" Setelah itu Jun pergi mengantar Minghao yang masih memproses apa yang baru saja Jun lakukan pada bibirnya.

.

.

XU'S FAMILY HOUSE

"Mamaa~ Hao pulang~!" Ucap Minghao riang.

"Hao? Itu kau sayang? Itu sungguhan kau?" Ujar Bambam sambil menengok dari dapur.

"Tentu saja!" Rajuk Minghao mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo~ bayi kecilku kembali!" Bambampun berlari menerjang (memeluk) Minghao.

"Maafkan Mama, Hao~ seharusnya Mama tidak menyuruhmu untuk pergi membeli bahan makanan kemarin!" Sesal Bambam sambil mengelus kepala Minghao lembut.

"Nee, Mama :3! Jun Gege yang menolong Hao, kemarin!" Jelas Minghao sambil tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

"Gomawo! Jeongmal gomawo, Jun-ie!" Ujar Bambam sambil menatap Jun dengan pandangan tulus.

"Nee, Cheonma-yo Mama." Balas Jun tulus. Bertanya mengapa Jun memanggil Bambam dengan sebutan Mama? Itu karena Bambam sendiri yang memintanya.

"Sugar, istirahatlah. Dan Mama, Jun pamit dulu. Anyeongg!" Setelah itu Jun kembali ke rumahnya.

.

Semenjak kejadian tragis yang hampir merenggut kewarasan dan juga keperawanan(?) Minghao. MarkBam menjadi overprotective pada Minghao. Membuat peraturan bahwa Minghao harus bepergian bersama mereka atau dengan Jun dan melarang Minghao pergi saat malam hari.

Kini Minghao sedang duduk santai sambil menonton berita TV yang membosankan…

" _Pemirsa, baru-baru ini ditemukan jasad tiga orang pria di dalam tumpukan sampah yang terletak di Gang X. Salah satunya memiliki tatobesar dilengannya sementara satunya memiliki tindikan di daerah telinga dan bibir. Polisi tidak menemukan bukti kekerasan atapun penganiayaan, kasus yang masih berlanjut hingga hari ini belum menemukan hasil apapun. Siapakah pembunuh misterius itu? Darimanakah asalnya? Mari kita tunggu berita selanjutnya."_

.

DEG!

.

"I-itukan Preman yang mencegatku…" Lirih Minghao. Masih teringat jelas wajah dan perilaku bejad yang diterimanya saat itu.

"-Hao? Minghao sayang?" Panggilan itu menyadarkan Minghao dari lamunannya.

"E-eh? Ada apa Mama?" Sahut Minghao gugup.

"Jun menunggumu di depan, Sayang! Katanya Ia ingin mengajakmu pergi ke taman hiburan. Bersiaplah, Sayang!" Balas Bambam dari dapur.

"Nee, Mama!" Minghaopun pergi bersiap-siap, katanya akan ke taman bermain kan? Berarti pakaian simple adalah pilihan yang tepat. Setelah cukup lama bersiap, Minghaopun pergi berpamitan kepada Bambam lalu menemui Jun.

.

"Hai, Gege!" Sapa Minghao, wajahnya memerah melihat wujud Jun yang berpakaian simple rupanya cukup tampan. Kaus putih polos, Cardigan abu-abu bercorak, Jeans berwarna baby blue dan oh! Jangan lupakan rambutnya yang menawan! (Mansae mv.)

"Halo, Sugar! Wah, apakah Gege sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa kau itu indah, Babe?" Ujar Jun mengundang rona merah menjalari pipi tembam Minghao. Padahal pakaian Minghao sangat simple, Ia hanya mengenakan sweater berwarna hitam tanpa dalaman, ripped jeans dan juga sepatu Nike berwarna putih.

"G-gege~ jangan menggodaku~!" Rajuk Minghao.

"Hahaha! Ayolah! Ini menyenangkan, Babe!" Sahut Jun. senang karena Minghao tersipu malu.

"Gegeee~!" Oh astaga, Minghao merengek!

"Arraseo, ayo masuk ke mobil! Kita akan pergi bersenang-senang!" Ujar Jun sambil tersenyum tampan.

"Nee~!" Akhirnya, Maserati berwarna abu-abu itu pergi meninggalkan perumahannya.

.

"Gege, kita akan kemana?" Tanya Minghao antusias.

"Ke Lotte World, Sugar~" Jawab Jun membuat mata Minghao berbinar-binar.

"Jinjjayo? Yeyy~ !" Melihat Minghao yang bersorak kegirangan membuat Jun tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Minghao dengan tangan kirinya.

"Setelah itu kita akan menonton film. Apa kau senang, Hao-ie?" Tanya Jun.

"Ne! Gomawo Gege!" Saking bahagianya, Minghao memeluk Jun. Walau agak sulit, mengingat Jun sedang menyetir.

"Sama-sama, Babe."

"Tapi Ge…" Minghao memandang Jun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ada apa, Hao-ie?" Tanya Jun, penasaran melihat raut wajah Minghao yang berubah.

"Kenapa Gege memanggilku dengan sebutan Sugar, Babe dan Sa-sayang?" Tanya Minghao malu-malu.

"Karena kau adalah peri menggemaskan milik Gege. Hanya **Milik** Gege seorang. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa membantahnya, Babe." Jawab Jun sambil memandang mata indah minghao.

.

BLUSH!

.

"A-aaaa! Gege menggoda ku~ .!" Kini Minghao menunduk dan menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Hanya untukmu, Babe. Hanya untukmu." Bisik Jun tepat ditelinga Minghao.

.

.

.

.

"Huekk! Hiks! Hueekkk!" Suara muntahan itu terdengar menjijikan dan menyedihkan disaat bersamaan.

"Hao, duduklah di bangku itu. Gege akan pergi membelikanmu minuman." Oh ternyata yang muntah itu adalah Minghao.

"Unggh, Gege~ hiks! Aku tidak mau menaikinya lagi~" Rengek Minghao sesenggukan.

"Iya, Sayang. Sekarang duduk di bangku itu dan jangan kemana-mana sebelum Gege kembali, oke?" Pinta Jun agak panik. Bagaimana tidak panik? Kalau setelah naik roller coaster, kekasihmu muntah-muntah dan menangis disaat yang bersamaan?

"N-nee…" Jun pun pergi meninggalkan Minghao sendirian.

.

.

"Hei, manis! Kenapa menangis sendirian, hm?"

.

DEG!

.

Uh! Oh tidak! Siapa itu?

"Hey, aku bertanya padamu. Ah! Jangan takut!" Ucap orang itu sambil mendekat ke arah Minghao yang bergetar.

"Shi-shirreo!" Bagaikan De Javu, Minghao mengulang kalimat yang sama dengan yang ia ucapkan waktu itu.

"Uh, kasar sekali~ baiklah! Sekarang kau ikut denganku!" Orang asing itu mulai mencengkram pergelangan tangan milik Minghao dan menyeretnya.

"Shirreo! Lepaskan aku!" Ronta Minghao, airmata mulai mengalir deras di pipinya. Orang asing itu seakan tuli.

"Lepa-hmph!" Kini Minghao merasa kepalanya pusing. Sial! Orang asing itu membekapnya menggunakan sapu tangan yang mengandung obat tidur!

.

BUGH!

.

BRAK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eungh…" Suara lenguhan lemah itu terdengar. Sang pemilik suara mulai mengerjapkan matanya pelan, membiasakan cahaya lampu yang menerpa matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorang pemuda berwajah tampan khas china.

"J-jun gege…." Sahut orang itu lemah sambil berusaha bangun dari tidurnya.

"Tetaplah berbaring sayang, kau masih lemah untuk bangun." Tegas si pemuda, Jun.

"Bagaimana bisa aku berada di rumahmu, Ge?" tanya Minghao sambil menatap Jun.

"Kamu ketiduran saat menunggu Gege, tadi.." Jawab Jun, membuat Minghao mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Minghao kurang yakin.

"Iya, Sugar. Aku akan pergi ke dapur sebentar." Setelah itu Jun pergi meninggalkan Minghao dalam kebingungannya.

.

MINGHAO POV.

Ini aneh, benarkah aku tertidur? Aku merasa Jun gege berbohong…

Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan kejadian tadi terlintas di otakku. Dari aku yang duduk disebuah kursi taman, kedatangan orang asing, lallu aku diberikan obat bius hingga kehilangan kesadaran.

Aku mengingatnya… aku ingat saat itu.. Jun Gege datang menolongku dan kalau tidak salah… iris mata Jun Gege berubah warna seperti saat itu!

MINGHAO POV END.

.

"Akh!" Ringis Minghao sambil memegang kepalanya. Sekelebat bayangan tadi membuat kepalanya sakit.

.

CKLEK!

.

"Aku mendengar kau meringis, ada apa? Ada yang sakit?" Tanya Jun khawatir.

"Gege…" Panggil Minghao, membuat Jun melangkah mendekati Minghao dan duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Wae, Sugar?" Tanya Jun sambil mengelus lembut kepala Minghao.

"Kau ini siapa sebenarnya?" Pertanyaan Minghao membuat Jun menghentikan gerakan mengelusnya.

"Aku? Aku adalah Moon Junhwi." Jawab Jun polos.

"Bukan ituuu~!" Rengek Minghao.

"Lalu apa, Sugar?" Tanya Jun penasaran.

"Gege ini sebenarnya apa? Manusia atau bukan?" Tanya Minghao lagi.

"Tentu saja Gege manusia, sugar." Jawab Jun seadanya.

"Gege berbohong." Bantah Minghao.

"Gege tidak bohong, hao-ie." Balas Jun, mencoba meyakinkan Minghao.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Minghao.

"Tentu saja, sayang." Jawab Jun sambil mengelus kepala Minghao.

"Arraseo…" Minghaopun percaya, membuat Jun menghela nafas lega pelan.

.

.

.

MALAMNYA

"Minghao~ sugar~, bangunlah. Ini sudah malam." Ucap Jun sambil mengecupi telapak tangan Minghao. (Telapak yee telapak! Punggung tangan udah mainstream!)

"Engh… Gege…" Lirih Minghao, seakan tau siapa yang membangunkannya.

"Bangun, sugar. Ini sudah malam, bersiaplah. Gege akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Jun lagi, kini ia sudah berhenti mengecupi telapak tangan Minghao.

"Biarkan aku menginap, Ge~" Rengek Minghao sambil berguling ke samping, membelakangi Jun.

"Wae, hm?" Tanya Jun gemas.

"Aku sanagt mengantuk, Ge~ pulangnya besok saja, nee?" Rengek Minghao lagi sambil berpuppy eyes menatap Jun.

"Aigoo~ menggemaskan sekali! Arraseo, Gege akan bilang kepada ibumu bahwa kau kelelahan. Tunggu sebentar nee, sugar." Jun pun berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menghilang. Sedangkan Minghao? Melanjutkan acara tidurnya di atas kasur nyaman milik Jun.

TBC!

Ahoy! Fufu kambek! Tambah aneh yee? T.T padahal Fufu udah nyusun segala scene yang bakal terjadi di buku jurnal, Fufu T.T! tapi hasilnya malah begini… Fufu merasa tidak cocok menjadi Authorrr padahal Fufu suka sekali menulis cerita, Hueee~T.T! Author macam apa yang ceritanya makin kesini makin aneh :" Padahal ini baru chapter kedua tapi ceritanya mulai aneh yasalamm. Jujur aja, Fufu kecewa sama diri sendiri.. gabisa bahagiain reader yang menunggu kelanjutan FF ini.. Mianhae Reader-deul :"( Jeongmal Mianhae! :"(. Tapi, bolehkah Fufu berharap reviewan FF ini bisa mencapai 70? :")


End file.
